Derick the Revenger
Derick the Revenger (復讐者デリック) is a character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou. He is one of Jabberwocky's riot generals who being summoned and he serves as minor antagonist in the game. He also appeared as end boss character only in Chapter 3. Role in Game Aruto Arc Derick the Revenger is only appears in Chapter 3 (Alice the Guardian) working as avenger to avenge not only the riots' deaths, but most of Jabberwocky's riot generals' deaths. At night, he send his riots relentlessly to burn and destroy Aruto's home town as Jabberwocky's plan and slaughtering them. On the boss area, he is found inside the camp filled with thousands of riots around him to bait the player into a trap and proceeded to boss fight. At the end, Derick the Revenger is eventually defeated and killed by the player, proclaiming of his vengeance words before he dies and dissipates into thin air. Character Information Appearance Personality Quotes *"I'm Derick the Revenger and I shall be your opponent for vengeance!" *"Revenge is a source of despair!" *"You're alone, well then... This is a place for your death, hero! *"HA! do you ever can beat me like that?" (as his HP is 50%) *"For the lord Jabberwock, I cannot afford to lose!" (as his HP is 25%) *"Urrrgh... This is the end?" (as boss defeated) Gameplay Movesets This character is not playable and he cannot perform counters or burst attacks. Also he has only one aerial charge combo. Ground Moveset : A weapon thrust. , : A uplift swing. , , : Attacks with stun attack. , , , : Blow enemies away. , , , : Aerial/air combo Moveset , , , , : A downward swing followed by a 2 or 3 air combo swings. , , , , : A aerial spinning attack (Chaos Difficulty only). Skill Attacks Triple Swings: Does a basic three swings, stuns at last hit. Front Thrust: Does a basic dashing thrust attack similar manner of Aruto's Direction Charge attack, causes flinging. Storm Rush attack: Does a multiple hit swings repeatedly. Spiral launches the enemies/players away at last hit (Hard and Chaos Difficulties only). Circle Slam: Jumps into the air and slams to the ground that creates shockwave at the point of impact, launches (Chaos Difficulty only). Super Attack : Derick uses a generic musou attack from Dynasty Warriors 5, but unlike characters' Musou Attacks, This attack is Super Attack instead of Musou Attack and also has no invincibility, hence being easy to interrupt from Burst Attacks or sometimes Deadlock from other Musou Attacks. Strategy Fighting against Derick is fairly easy much like regular enemy officer even your character is LV50 or higher. He relies on basic attacks and skill attacks; he also has a higher HP rate and the fight is getting longer than earlier chapter bosses even in Alice Difficulty. In Hard and Chaos Difficulties, he uses Storm Rush attack and a damaging Circle Slam that launches the player. To fight against Derick even easier, the player uses Kiraha with unblockable C5 move against the blocking Derick (since has no counterattacking moves and often times guarding); then combo him with Super Attacks. If you don't have Musou gauge to use Super Attack right after C5, alternatively with Skill Attack with Rippling Twister. If you not enough MP for Skill Attacks right after C5, Juggling him more with C2-4. Keep these tactics up until he defeated. Playing as other characters in Free Mode, use the air combo juggling method on Derick. Trivia *Derick is the only character in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Musou and while he is not appear in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. *Like most of Jabberwocky's heroes, they lack the ability of aerial regains or counterattacks. *All enemy officers and bosses are the weakest point is Air Combo attacks and Aerial Charge Attacks which inflicts heavy damage than the player's grounded attacks even on higher difficulties. Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Bosses